Jak się umiera
by brokenemia
Summary: Alec po paru latach otrząsnął się po rozstaniu z Magnusem i wyszedł za mąż za Nocnego Łowcę. Jak upora się z tym Czarownik?
1. 1 - Zaprzeczenie

_Chciałabym ciepło podziękować kokoszowi za komentarz pod moim wcześniejszym one-shotem. Jego część natchnęła mnie do napisana tego opowiadania. Także: dziękuję! _

_W sumie to dopiero się rozkręcam i ostatecznie w Magnusa wczuję się w rozdziale drugim, który – być może – pojawi się przed sylwestrem, o ile się wyrobię. C: _

_Wesołych świąt wszystkim życzę. _

_OSTRZEŻENIA: _

_- Zbyt dużo angstu w kolejnych rozdziałach._

_- 2-3 „przekleństwa" się pojawią, również w kolejnych częściach._

_- Polecam zapoznać się przed rozpoczęciem czytania z 5 etapami psychologicznymi, dzięki którym o wiele łatwiej zrozumieć sens tego opowiadania. Jako, iż jeszcze nie ogarniam systemu linkowego , na wikipedii można to znaleźć pod nazwiskiem Elisabeth Kubler-Ross. _

* * *

**1. Zaprzeczenie**

W listopadzie wybrał się do baru. Dawno w nim nie bywał, uznał więc, że to najwyższa pora, aby porozmawiać z kimś więcej niż ze ścianą lub sufitem. Nie tęsknił za ludnością, z którą tam przesiadywał; tęsknił za socjalizowaniem się, za żywą duszą w jego otoczeniu. (Prezes Meow, pomimo wszystkich za i przeciw, nadal zostawał kotem. A w ostatnim czasie niezbyt towarzyskim).

Już z daleka mógł ujrzeć niewyraźny zarys budynku, jednakże Podziemni hałasowali tam za cały lud Przyziemnych, zebranych w jednym miejscu. Nabrał powietrza, wdychając go jak najwięcej w swoje płuca. Czuł dziwny ucisk w brzuchu – nigdzie dalej nie bywał, niż w sklepie, położonym obok jego domu.

Od pięciu lat.

Tak, to z pewnością stres w tej chwili wyżerał mu żołądek.

Szczerze mówiąc, w swoim osiemsetnym życiu nigdy nie został tak hucznie i wesoło powitany, jak teraz. I tego również się nie spodziewał. Uśmiechnął się blado, ale w duszy uradował się z tego. Ktoś na niego jednak czekał. I to cała gromada.

Czas wcale nie stanął w miejscu. Kolejne kłamstwo. Wyłączyć.

Po pięciu minutach wylądował przy stoliku obok baru, popijając kunsztowne wino i rozprawiając o niczym. Jego samotność, tworząca bariery wokół serca oraz odgradzająca go od żyjących stworzeń schowała się głęboko w sercu. Jego samotność.

Bo czasem miał wrażenie, że tylko ona mówi prawdę.

Swoich towarzyszy przy stole znał wyłącznie z widzenia. Wcześniej, kiedy przychodził tu niemalże codziennie i balował do rana, zadawał się jedynie z wybranymi i zaufanymi Podziemnymi. Unikał nieznajomych, chociaż odpowiadał im od czasu do czasu na powitania, czasem pomachał na pożegnanie, wzniósł toast za obojętnie mu jaką okazję.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy co jakiś czas powinien otworzyć swój umysł – serce niekoniecznie, to był zamknięty ogród, pokryty bluszczem. Pod ogromnymi, rozkwitniętymi chwastami jedynie bliscy temu przejściu mogli odnaleźć w zamęcie, w uporządkowanym chaosie klamkę – na nieznajomych, zawrzeć parę nowych relacji.

Zerknął na wilkołaka, siedzącego po jego prawej stronie. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie zdenerwowanego, zawstydzonego, ale Magnus nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Obserwował go uważnie, to, jak przełykał ślinę, jak starał się odgarnąć włosy z czoła, sekretnie wycierają krople potu. Znał to zachowanie.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Swoimi kocimi oczami przewiercał wręcz zielone, rozbiegane tęczówki.

Nieważne, kim się jest, emocje wygrywają.

Nie obronisz się w nieuczciwej walce.

- Alec Lightwood wyszedł za mąż.

Niepozlepiane serce rozbija się na miliardy kawałków.

- Aha.

Chciałbym je zszyć, ale chyba się nie da. Nikt nie preferuje rozbitego serce. A ono właśnie się dusi. Może to ja. Nie wiem.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

Każdy ubiera maski. To źle? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Źle, kiedy maska stapia się z twarzą.

- Czemu mam czuć się źle?

Powinien podziękować swojej samotności. To było wiadome. Przecież zajęła miejsce Aleca. Kochanka, żona, siostra, przyjaciółka, matka. Obiecał, że później z nią porozmawia.

Upił łyk wina. Jego myśli przestały galopować i przechodzić przez głowę z prędkością świetlną, zatrzymały się i rozpłynęły ostatecznie w powietrzu.

- Możemy zagrać w pokera. Idealne na rozerwanie się!

Zagrał. Miał dziwną świadomość, że po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat żył. Osobliwe doświadczenie, ale bardzo prawdziwe. Wciągając się w wir zabawy poznawał coraz to nowszych Podziemnych, a hazard sprawiał mu taką przyjemność, jakiej oczekiwał. Po finale podsumował swoje wygrane (oraz przegrane, chociaż niezbyt lubił o nich myśleć) – stracił butelkę białego, słodkawego wina, ale dostał w zamian półlitrówkę wódki i szklaną kulę.

Czuł na sobie wzrok wilkołaka, którego imię poznał przed samym wyjściem z baru. Magnus z ciekawością zerknął na niego, ale coś w jego oczach sprawiło, że wpatrywał się w niego o sekundę więcej, niż powinien.

Od pożądania ciemnieją oczy.

Gdy o trzeciej w nocy wyszedł z baru i udał się do domu – wciąż trzeźwy, co postanowił, że zapisze w swoim notatniku – uśmiechał się do siebie, przepełniony masą dobrej energii. Mimo wszystko stwierdził, że warto czasem wyjść. Pobyć z kimś. W końcu to on urządzał imprezy na cały Brooklyn, prawda?

Doszedłszy do mieszkania, oparł się o drzwi. Trzymał wciąż w dłoniach kulę i butelkę wódki, ona natomiast w blasku nocy wyglądała jak czarna maź.

Roześmiał się. Czarownik poczuł, jak krew przyśpiesza i dudni mu w uszach.

Prezes Meow zerknął na niego; Magnus wyczuł wzrok kota i również na niego spojrzał, ale nie przestawał się śmiać. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego śmiech z każdą chwilą stawał się głośniejszy.

- Nie! – wykrztusił, siłując się z własnym głosem. – Nie. To niemożliwe. To oczywiste i niemożliwe! Alec wyszedł za mąż? Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie.

Przecież ten wilkołak skłamał.

_MUSIAŁ_ skłamać.

Nie wierzył mu.

Alexander nie mógł wyjść za mąż. Niedorzeczne. Nie ma innego wyjścia. To nieprawda. Prawie dał się nabrać. Przecież kalendarz wskazywał kwiecień. Prima Aprilis. Tak, to było to. Żart udał im się wszystkim. Prawie dał się nabrać. Prawda?

Opadł na kolana, a z jego stron wyślizgnęła się szklana kula, na szczęście nie poddając się większym uszczerbkom niż małe pęknięcie.

Skoro żartowali, to czemu miał wrażenie, że jego dusza się rozerwała na dwie połowy?


	2. 2 - Gniew

_Ahoj!_

_W końcu dodaję rozdział. Tak szczerze mówiąc to u mnie jest z tym ciężko, ale ta-dam! Dałam radę. C: Chciałabym bardzo mocno, ciepło, gorąco i każdemu z osobna podziękować za komentarze, które natchnęły mnie w końcu do napisania tego rozdziału. Z góry przepraszam, jeśli nie okaże się zbyt dobry, bo akurat nie potrafię opisywać tych emocji – sama z reguły w ogóle się nie złoszczę ^^" Także mocno, mocno przepraszam za całokształt i czyste zniszczenie. I za to, że jest strasznie krótki, ale akurat w tej części nie zdołałam z siebie więcej wykrzesać - a wolę nie wciskać czegoś na siłę, bo przy opisach uczuć wygląda to ogromnie nienaturalnie. _

_Ostrzegam również, że jeśli chodzi o dotrzymywanie dat, regularne wstawanie rozdziałów i tak dalej… jestem w tym strasznie cienka i zazwyczaj może wszystko się pojawiać miesiąc po wydaniu. Wena jest strasznie nieznośnym stworzonkiem, a ja niestety często mam różne zawieszenia podczas pisania._

_Dziękuję! I zapraszam na nowy rozdział, przy okazji. C:_

_(P.S. Zawieszenie będzie trwało dłużej, bo Doctor Who. UHUHU.)_

* * *

**2. Gniew**

Na zegarze wybiła godzina trzynasta, kiedy Magnus Bane otworzył oczy. Przez parę minut starał się dostosować do światła dziennego, które ogarniało jego pokój i biło po oczach. Mężczyzna powoli wygrzebał się spod kołdry, choć dotkliwie odczuł spotkanie z zimnym powietrzem. Nie chciał jednak leżeć sam w łóżku; dla niego wydawało się _zbyt _duże, czuł się w nim osaczony, mimo tego, że nikt oprócz niego tam nie spał. A Magnus, chociaż kierował się często emocjami, nawet jeśli były burzliwie i ledwo wytrzymywały w jego ciele, lubił logikę. I lubił logicznie myśleć. Jednakże uczucia nie równały się z umysłem, ale jako dwa przeciwieństwa świetnie się dopełniały.

Jak ogień i woda.

Jedno bez drugiego nie istnieje, tak samo jak nienawiść i miłość. Oba uczucia się łączą ze sobą, tworzą wspaniały twór. Bez smutku ludzie nie doceniliby radości, a gdyby szczęście trwało cały czas, zostałoby zapomniane, jak walczy się o promień słońca pośród szarości rzeczywistości. To takie oczywiste, wciąż wciskane w kąty, wyrzucane z umysłu.

Czarownik jeszcze przez krótką chwilę wyglądał przez okno, podziwiając tętniące już życiem zatłoczone uliczki Brooklynu. Pomimo tego, że na dworze panował mróz – listopad jawnie zapowiadał nadchodzącą zimę – ludzie wypełzali ze swoich kryjówek i spotykali się ze znajomymi. Było to na swój sposób ujmujące, chociaż Magnus nie wiedział, dlaczego.

Oparł się o ścianę. Zmęczył się okrutnie, ale nie wiedział do końca czym. Podejrzewał, że wstawaniem. Na pozór prosta czynność może zmienić się w trudną do wykonania, kiedy wiesz, że zamęt w Twoim umyśle przywiązuje Cię do ram łóżka.

Gdyby Magnus chciał określić, co się dzieje w jego umyśle, na pewno nie nazwałby tego chaosem. To było coś znacznie gorszego, aniżeli chaos. I wypełniało to każdą komórkę jego ciała, nie pozwalało się oderwać na moment od rzeczywistości. Ona natomiast bolała jak cholera.

- Do diabła z tym!

To prawda, Magnus rzadko płakał. Bardzo rzadko; z reguły wolał nie przejmować się nawet błahymi rzeczami. We wszystkim próbował dostrzegać plusy, aby ciemna strona go nie zalewała, natomiast teraz coś rozrywało go od środka. Czuł się naraz pusty i wypełniony wszystkim po brzegi; jakby jednocześnie był pustą, szklaną kulą oraz ludzkim umysłem, zawierającym ogrom wspomnień, zdarzeń, czasu, wszystkiego po kolei.

I pomimo tego, że starał się wyrzucić toksynę z serca, ona przyrosła i wypuszczała jad w żyłach.

A trucizna burzyła w nim mury, resztki zdrowego rozsądku, wczepiała się swoimi pazurami w duszę i za nic nie chciała puścić. I tylko ona szeptała teraz w zakamarkach jego umysłu.

_Alec. Alec. Alec. Alec._

_Wyszedł za mąż._

_Alec wyszedł za mąż._

_Za mąż! _

Magnus zacisnął ręce w pięści. Jad cały czas mieszał się z jego krwią, rozprzestrzeniał, sprawiał, że miał ochotę wymiotować.

A potem chwycił dłoń w krzesło i rozbił je o ścianę. Drewno pod naciskiem połamało się, upadło z hukiem na podłogę, a małe części wbiły się w palce Czarownika. Z jego krtani wydobył się skowyt, a głos zaczął się łamać.

- Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?! Czemu mi to robisz?!

Nie był smutny, czuł się jedynie wściekły i rozżalony.

Uderzył nogą w komodę, pierwszy razy i drugi, i kolejny, aż w końcu wyszarpnął szuflady; wyleciały z nawiasów i wylądowały tym razem ze zgrzytem, a on sam zaczął rozrzucać ubrania. I krzyczał, krzyczał, krzyczał, wił się i skomlał, a w nim szalało tornado, którego nie chciał powstrzymywać.

Patrzył, jak krew ze skaleczeń spływa po palcach, upada na podłogę. Gdzieś dalej rozmazuje się, tworzy niewidoczne czerwone plamy. I wszystko wypełniała mgła, szarość, jakby nagle utracił możliwość widzenia rzeczy w barwach; wszędzie ta nieznośna pustka, popielatość, burość, wszędzie, wszędzie!

Zawył.

Oparł się o ścianę i zaczął rozdrapywać stare rany, nowopowstałe draśnięcia. Więcej krwi, MUSIAŁ widzieć więcej krwi. Żeby czerwona substancja coraz szybciej opuszczała jego żyły. Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej!

Czemu to tak wolno spływa?

- Dlaczego, DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY?!

Załkał, runął na podłogę, a jego noga wykrzywiła się pod innym kątem. Czuł, jak złość opuszcza jego ciało, a on sam staje się pusty. To nie była ta sama pustka, co wcześniej. Teraz nie słyszał nic i nie widział, jakby pozbawiono go zmysłów.

Jakby go pozbawiono serca, które starał się za wszelką cenę utrzymywać w sobie.

Zapragnął zniknąć po cichu. Bo nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – natłok emocji, czy kompletna nicość. W głowie ponownie tworzył się chaos, który oplatał myśli. I czuł się tak bardzo żałosny, leżąc tak na podłodze i tak bardzo chciał umrzeć, że go to bolało.

Nigdy nie był wystarczająco dobry.

Jego rozerwana dusza znowu rozdwoiła się na mniejsze połowy. Chyba już wcale jej nie miał.


End file.
